


Bad Believer

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: You'd decided to ask Dogma outright - well, not outright like 'I want to have sex with you' outright, but 'is sex a sin in your religion?'





	1. Bad Believer

**Author's Note:**

> For commission!

Since moving to the nameless village, you’ve gotten to know your neighbors - all wonderful people. You’ve had tea with Kantera, patrolled with Yumi, been victim to more than one of Gardenia’s pranks…

But you’d be lying if you said you weren’t closer to Dogma than the rest. Hopefully the Goddess will forgive you for using helping out in church as an excuse to spend more time with him. Whatever your motivation for cleaning the organ is, at least it’s getting cleaned? That has to give you some points to balance out all your sinful thoughts.

 

Apparently, not that sinful. You'd decided to ask Dogma outright - well, not outright like 'I want to have sex with you' outright, but 'is sex a sin in your religion?'

"Not at all. Even the clergy are permitted." Dogma doesn't look strictly comfortable with this topic of conversation, but he persists anyway to help you in your 'crisis', because that's the kind of person he is. "Sexual union can be a beautiful experience between two people who love each other, and the Goddess does not bar that to her followers or demean it in any way. It can be a harmful thing as well, of course, but there is no sin inherent in the act."

"Have you ever done it?" you ask, before you can stop yourself.

Dogma's face turns a bright red. "That's a bit, ah, personal... I, I've never felt the desire to - no, I've never had someone I desired to do that with."

You feel like anything you could say in reply would be a little too blatant. Or crude. Or both. Despite knowing that, you still say something. "No one?"

"Nn... well..." Dogma clears his throat. "I believe you've cleaned the pews sufficiently for the day. You may be dismissed."

You're only halfway through wiping the pews on one side. That's a flustered preacher if you've ever heard one.

Steeling yourself, you put down your sponge and towel and stand up. "Dogma," you say. "I like you."

 

You don't get to jump his bones right at that second, mostly because you bring on an asthma attack and have to drag him to Kantera for treatment first, and PDA right then would be awkward for everyone involved. When Kantera asks if anything seemed to bring this on, you tell him it was out of nowhere in the middle of regular conversation.

Kantera probably doesn't believe you. You try not to think about it.

Later, when Dogma's fully recovered and you're walking him back to the church, he says very quietly, "I also like you."

He takes you on dates in the weeks to come. There aren't many places to go for dates - usually it's picnics in the woods or visiting the beach. You mention the movie theater in Cloakpoint, but the problem there is that it's the movie theater, in Cloakpoint. So you make do with other dates.

 

You've kissed a number of times after or even during dates (in public!), but this is the first night he invites you to the back of the church.

You know he lives here, because you've seen Cody's house and it doesn't have room for both of them. But you've never actually seen his bedroom before. It's pretty sparse - the bed, his wardrobe, a writing desk, and a bookshelf. Right now, all you're really interested in is the bed, and you make yourself at home there at once.

He's blushing again. When he kisses you, it's gentle, nearly chaste, not much different from a kiss goodbye after your picnics. You're pretty sure he's nervous, though, so you let him set the pace, responding to his kiss in kind. Gradually it turns into something deeper, a little more appropriate for the occasion.

Dogma kisses your neck next, and you're grateful that your shirt has a pretty low neckline so he can keep kissing downward and not immediately hit fabric. While you'd be perfectly fine with being topless at this point, you don't think he's going to start with the taking clothes off anytime soon.

...Actually, he just looks even more nervous when he sits back. You see his fingers fidgeting like he knows he should do something with them but is afraid to. Maybe you'd better have mercy on him.

You pull your shirt off over your head in one motion and watch his face go scarlet.

"Y-you..." Dogma keeps his eyes squarely on your face, but adds softly, "You are beautiful."

Now he's making you blush, too. Damn your weakness to his voice and genuine compliments.

You gently coax him out of his robes, until you have him undressed. "You're beautiful." It's only half teasing him and half the objective truth - you have no idea how this man doesn't have people falling all over him.

"Don't embarrass me..." It'd sound sullen if he wasn't so red. You’re tempted to just keep complimenting him until his face explodes.

But that probably wouldn't be a very good first time for him, so you resist. Instead you kiss his neck, his chest, his stomach, down to the slight bulge in his underwear. Dogma lets out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan and covers his face.

Shame he won't get to watch, you guess, and set to work. The underwear is tugged out of the way easily so that you can put a kiss on the tip of his cock with no obstruction. Then you slide it half in your mouth in one go, and start to suck.

While alternating between bobbing your head and humming around him, you take note of the prayer Dogma is currently babbling. You've heard it before from him, except usually it doesn't have your name in it so many times. About the same amount of 'god, please', though.

He doesn't warn you. Probably didn't think to. Surprised by the sudden flow of come in your mouth, you pull back, leaving a strand of it connected between your lips and his cock before you wipe it off.

Dogma looks somewhere between mortified and incredibly turned on. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, don't worry." You smile brightly. "We're not done."

 

(You can't look Cody in the eye for the next week, but it's so, so worth it.)


	2. Through the Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love this man so much. Maybe even more than you lust for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation was commissioned, so here we are!

Dogma had been insistent about repaying the favor. “It is better to give than to receive,” he said, and you’d chuckle about him bringing out the Preacher Voice in the bedroom if his Preacher Voice didn’t make you so weak at the knees.

He still doesn’t have any experience, but you assure him that it’s a difficult thing to seriously mess up while you’re slipping out of the rest of your clothes. It’s also a difficult thing to get really good at, but that part you keep to yourself. Nobody’s perfect the first time and all you want to do is reassure him that he won’t bite your clit off or something.

You settle back on the bed and spread the lips of your sex out for his view. He seems completely transfixed, and you choose to believe it’s because you’ve gotten so wet for him and not because of his general unfamiliarity with this set of genitals.

He kneels beside the bed. His god is a lucky one, to have a priest that looks this good when he’s on his knees. Not that the relationship between god and priest is like that - shit, is it like that? You don’t really know much about the priesthood-

Dogma’s fingers on your sex immediately distract you. His long, slim fingers take the place of yours, and you’re more than willing to make room for them so that you can thread your hands through his hair instead. When he rubs it’s gentle, testing. Always concerned about your comfort first.

You love this man so much. Maybe even more than you lust for him. “It’s alright, you can be a little firmer than that. You won’t hurt me.”

He puts a little more pressure on his movements, and the contact is enough to draw out a sigh from your lips. “Further up,” you say, and when his thumb eventually finds your clit you moan without restraint.

You’re not prepared for when he replaces his thumb with his tongue. The hot, wet licks send shocks of pleasure through your whole body, intensifying every time his tongue passes over your clit. Your tug on his hair is harder than you meant it to be, but thank god he doesn’t take that as a cue to stop. You hope he never, ever stops.

When his first finger slides inside you, you’re wet enough that the initial push is easy. You shudder, still, when you feel him inside you. He’s careful as always as he tries to stretch you out, but you’re far beyond complaining or giving detailed instructions, especially when he switches to sucking on your clit.

“Yes, oh god, Dogma…!”

You gasp his name over and over, a prayer of your own as he works you up into a state of delirious ecstasy. Most prayers don’t include ‘fuck me, please fuck me,’ but that’s clearly a fault in the liturgy. You’re pressing his face against your body and you don’t know when you started, but you also aren’t in a hurry to stop.

A second finger has your prayer turn more frantic. Patience has never been your strong suit, especially like this. You take a breath and try to calm yourself - Dogma will be upset if he hurts you and you know it, so it’s better if he prepares you as much as possible before that point - but calm is hard to do with Dogma still doing his best to lick and suck your clit until you come.

A third finger is just ridiculous. You tug on the back of Dogma’s head until he sits back, taking his tongue and fingers off and out of you. He’s hard again without you having to touch him, which works fine for your increasing impatience.

“Get on the bed.” Your voice is rough with need.

The second he’s on the bed, you’re on top of him, pushing him back against the pillows. His cock brushes against your sex and even that brief contact makes you moan, before you grasp the base so you can lower yourself down and take his cock inside you.

His groan rivals yours in volume, and his body shakes with the effort of not thrusting up right away, which only causes his cock to shift inside you and stir you up even more. With your hands on his thighs, you push yourself up so you can take him in again, deeper this time.

The rhythm you set is slow, but that only gives you more time to appreciate how much he fills you up and how wrecked he sounds when he calls your name. Your body trembles when his cock rubs against that perfect spot, and you make sure he reaches that perfect spot each and every time.

Your mind has been wandering the whole night, but right now you can’t think of a single thing that isn’t this moment, this connection. Nothing else could possibly matter. Even time fades away.

Dogma grips your hips and starts to roll his cock up into you, and your toes curl. You’d already been worked up enough that now that he’s actually fucking you, it won’t take much more from him for you to come. A few more thrusts like that, or his hands on your chest, or-

Or his thumb rubbing over your clit again, just above where you’re connected, and you see heaven.

He doesn’t last much longer than you - you’re still in a state of absolute bliss when you hear him groan your name and feel his come pour inside you. When you lift your hips up and off, some of it drips out onto his bedsheets. Probably you should get a towel or something, you think. You’re both covered with sweat and you know you’ll be sticky in about an hour.

Even while you’re thinking this, you lie beside Dogma so that he can wrap his arms around you and hold you close to him.

It’s not your fault. Cuddling is the absolute first priority.


	3. Trembling Pastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as pegging goes, this is definitely the way to ease your easily flustered boyfriend in.

You were basically topping Dogma before and you’re both already naked, so he shouldn’t have any objections to you literally topping him, right?

At least, that’s what you’re telling yourself as you pull the discreet, unmarked bag the Incarner had given you out from under your bed. (You would ask what emotion took this form except it’s a stupid question.) The worst that can happen is that he says no.

Dogma’s eyes go comically wide when you pull out the strap-on. It’s a reasonably sized tapered dildo attached to a harness. As far as pegging goes, this is definitely the way to ease your easily flustered boyfriend in.

“That’s… oh dear.” Dogma’s face is bright red and he can’t look you in the eye, but he doesn’t seem offended or disgusted or anything. “…Would you really get any pleasure out of- of using that?”

“Yes.” Besides just seeing the look on his face, even.

“It seems too big to fit inside me…”

“It’s smaller than yours.” And that fits in you just fine.  
‘  
Dogma gets even redder, if that’s possible. “F-fair point. Then… I suppose it would be worth trying once...”

Grinning, you fish your lube out from under your bed as well. “It’s more comfortable for you if you’re face down.” Dogma is a ‘look you deeply in the eyes as you have sex’ kind of guy, it’s one of his many cute features, but you’d prefer this to be as easy on him as possible.

Thankfully, Dogma doesn’t protest, just lays down on his stomach with his face on your pillow.

As much as you’d like to just look at his ass and legs all day... “Spread your legs for me.”

“Oh- I knew that…” He spreads his legs far enough apart that you can actually get to work preparing him.

You’re careful when you start, one lubed finger circling his rim before slowly pushing inside him. Dogma does not strike you as the type of man who does this by himself. (You’re not sure Dogma jerks off at all, and asking him might actually kill him from embarrassment. Some other time.) So you’re gentle, and when you have the tip of your finger in you ask, “Doing okay?”

“Yes - it isn’t as bad as I expected.” Dogma’s voice is muffled.

Good. You keep going, re-lubing your finger as you feel necessary. When you start to push in a second finger, Dogma gasps sharply, and you freeze.

“It’s fine, I was just surprised,” he says. “You aren’t hurting me.”

Carefully, you start your motions again. You stretch him more than you think he needs, just in case, before pulling back.

Putting on the harness takes a minute. Just when Dogma offers to help, you’ve finally got it on. “You can lube it up for me.”

Dogma sits up and turns around to look at you and your addition. His lips quirk up into a tiny smile. “It’s very fetching on you.”

You chuckle. “I heard the key to fashion is accessories.”

He huffs softly as he starts to slick up the dildo. You can’t feel it directly, but just looking at Dogma stroking your ‘cock’ sets your body alight.

“Is this alright?” he asks, and you nod. He returns to laying on his stomach, and you take a deep breath.

With one hand on his leg to brace yourself, you slowly start to push inside him. The small friction from the dildo is enough to make you gasp just as he groans from having you inside him.

“Okay?” you ask, voice quivering. You can’t feel how tight he is around your dildo, so you have to go off his reactions instead.

“One - one moment.” Dogma breathes in, out, in, out, before he says, “You can go on.”

So you do. You pull back before pressing in again, deeper this time, and you repeat that until you’ve bottomed out inside him. “How’s that?”

“It’s - it’s very.” He seems to fail to come up with the word he wants in his state of distraction, as a few moments later he just says, “It’s good.”

Good. So you pull back enough that only the tip is inside him before thrusting in a tiny bit faster this time. Your moan and his are in perfect concert.

The friction as you keep thrusting into him is enough to have you burning with pleasure. The sounds Dogma is making, moans and whimpers you’ve never heard out of his mouth before? That has you seeing stars.

You shift a little without intending to, and when you thrust again he cries out loudly. That’s the angle you decide to keep, with you rubbing against that spot every time.

“I can’t, I don’t- please-” Dogma’s incoherent, but him taking his cock in hand is a pretty big clue of what he’s begging for. His strokes are sloppy and uneven, so you cover his hand in your free one to set the pace to the same rhythm of you inside him.

He comes with a cry of your name. You thrust a few more times before your pleasure comes to its peak - after a moment, you gently ease the toy out of him and take it off you.

Dogma is panting as he rolls onto his back. “That was… intense. In a different way than usual.

You smile as you brush his hair away from his face. ”So you wouldn’t mind doing it again, is what you’re saying.”

“Not even the slightest chance-” and you have barely a moment to be disappointed before Dogma goes on- “I’m exhausted, not to mention sore. I need at least an hour to so much as consider engaging in that sort of activity again.”

You laugh, and Dogma shoots the weakest possible glare at you. “I meant do it again some other time.”

The glower, such as it was, disappears. “…Oh. Then, yes, that would be fine.”

You kiss his face and settle in next to him to snuggle.


End file.
